User blog:Wachowman/Parody 71 Tesla vs Wonder (Zeus vs Thor)
After very rarely working on this after my cruise, the Zeus vs Thor parody has arrived!...now I have to work on Jack vs Hannibal ;-; Anyways, I hope you enjoy this parody :) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WONDER VS TESLA BEGIN Tesla How dare you challenge the victor of wars? I was father of this place, you will never get that far! Maybe You could now beg me for some peace, cause when Jace makes pace, I'll let loose all over this fags face. I'm just like Bobdave, beat all motherfuckers if they get in my way! You're like a girl complaining about their weight. I'm tough shit like Coupes kick button, This battle is just a Wonder vs Night re-run. Wonder Wonder brings Thunder, against this staff wanna-be, And you can feel the pain of this Rollback winning. Brought back by a Mod even though I was done, Cause everyone knows, That I Won- A6 Duh. Wonder Complaining you're less popular than Wachow, Make sure you don't get Lost, or I'll take you out. You left cause a demotion, came back, kept being a dick, Bitches always around me; and I don't even like chicks. Can't beat NightFalcon but I'll make a mess of ya right Tesla? A loser to the Users, was once an Admin now he's just an extra. Just working for Apple, he's just seen as inactive, You think your staff worthy but we know you lack it. Tesla Only a mindless gay would fight me it's time to set him Straight My logic got rid of all of the users hate. With the out breaks, they tried to get rid of me for no reason, So I left for their enjoyment, now I'm back again! You know it's true, you always let the Total Drama in, Common comment concept just to start arguments. You're history, and not the kind to get on my Timeline, The second brother found out he messed with the wrong Guy Wonder Wait, Logic? You gave as much as Scrawland, You couldn't lead trolls here if you promised they'd be unbanned. You can keep your dumb TV Men, I Skype with all the Admins, To help them with arguments, that you're always involved in. I'm wanted Mod by everyone, you can't beat me, I will crush like a real ERB. Send you into a Block Log given to you by Loygan, Now make like the Bureau's and become inactive. Tesla You think a little blocking scares the user that brings light, You're kidding! Nikki must have gave you advice. By the time I have fainted you with my shocking rhymes, You'll need to leave this place again, cause your chances just died. Wonder Your Admin days are over, just like Meat just accept it, Always making dumb theories that end up to be, bullshit! Now, the last Wiki War has died, Once you start another fight, tell all the blocked users I said hi. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *Tiger and BreZ are seen staring at each other* ...HISTORY Who Won? Tesla Wonder Category:Blog posts